Pokemon Dreamers
by pokemonarus
Summary: A New pokemon trainer sets off to become the greatest epic battles romance and pokemon in the sinnoh reigon
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fan fic - POKEMONARUS

i don't own pokemon

Sweetie get up your gonna be late" for professor Rowan's" AWWWW 10 more minutes " "Now young Lady!" Damn momi'm 15 now can i get some sleep" "watch your language" the green haired girl Kara crawled out of bed went to the bathroom and showered she got on a teal tank-top with a green skirt to match her pale green hair and packed 2 brushes, pokemon food, ropes, and the essentials for rookie trainers wow today's actuallly the day April 9th my 15th birthday " i never would have thought my little sister leaving this house on her own someone said outside her room "Ashley it's you "she said excidedly she ran to her older sister and gave her a hug "i missed you so much i thought i was gonna freaking die how was the Orange Islands did you win" of course i won listen i have a gift for you come downstairs when your ready" oooh i hope it's a sexy boy or two knowing my sister it's probably two sexy boys she gathered her gear and went downstairs "well if it isn't the birthday girl "mom don't do that she blushed" so wheres my gift Ashley it's a pokemon right" "No your gonna have to go to professor Rowan's for that have a seat" Kara sat down as Ashley gave her a jewelry box " open it" she insisted inside the box was a locket inside the locket was a picture of Kara and Ashley as kids playing with a pikachu "Ashley this gift is... the best gift i've ever gotten Kara began to cry i missed you alot when you where gon and with this i can always have you with me she sobbed "Sis i'm always with you in your heart and kiddo i love you like a ursaring loves a teddiursa cub" they then hugged "awwww you girls are gonna make me tear up" well you guys it's goodbye for now Kara kissed her mom on the cheek and said her goodbyes and parted ways to sandgem town on her way there she bumped into someone fimilliar "Maddy is that you she ran towards the blonde female " no way it's you Kari i missed you Kari was one of Kara's childhood nicknames "Madaline it's been awhile " yeah i haven't seen you since hahhahah that day hahahahha Madaline blurted out laughing "hey Madaline do you want me to rearrange your face if not shut the hell up "sorry Kara it's too funny do you wanna come with me to Sandgem town "Yeah let's go together the duo then traveled to Sandgem town once they got their they got lost and could not find the lab so they decieded to go the the nearest pokemon center to the front desk "Nurse Joy do you know where professor Rowan's lab is Kara asked sweetly" sure it's by the pokemon mart you can't miss it both Madaline and Kara left the pokemon center and found the lab the two girls walked inside only to be greeted by a man with withe and bright beard combo "are you two new trainers "yes they replied in unison well follow me the man said Rowan led them to a room with three pokeballs on the table As you can see here there are three pokemon here the fire type chimchar the water type piplup and the grass type turtwip please choose "Kara what pokemon are u choosing" Madaline asked " my sister picked piplup my brother picked a chimchar i'm going with turtwig then" Kara responded A fine choice Rowan exclaimed here is your pokeballs and your pokedex" thank you sir" Kara thanked the professor "hmmmm i 'm going with piplup

First chapter is over so proud please review so i can know if you want Kara to travel with Madaline or not


	2. The Dream Begins

MY NEWEST CHAPTER SURPRISES IN STORE NEW POKEMON TOO-POKEMONARUS

"I'm gonna go with piplup" Madaline said in a joyful voice "cool but we better get going the first gym is pretty far" Kara replied "Well actually i didn't tell you i'm gonna be the best damn cooridinator in Sinnoh" Madaline peeved "Oooh, so this is where we leave each other" "guess so Kari i'm gonna miss u" madaline cried "Don't you miss me cause me and you are rivals and if i see u again you better watch out because me and turtwig are gonna kick your ass" "it's a deal" madaline answered the two girls

then left the the area Kara had her brand new turtwig on her shoulders walking when she saw a lake front "hey turtwig wanna stop for lunch cause i'm" starving the trainer and pokemon's stomach growled " good thing mom packed us lunch" Kara took out a Ham and cheese sandwich and for her pokemon pokemon food when suddenly something in the water was stirring out jumped a shadowy orange creature "what the hell is that thing ... "oh yeah the pokedex " the pokedex said" Buizel the sea weasel pokemon buizel uses the sack around it's neck as a flotation device to float "cool i'm gonna catch it go get it turtwig she shouted

"Twig" the grass pokemon began gaining speed running at the aquatic pokemon when the sea weasel launched a icy cold blue jet of water "look out for that water gun and use bite Kara screamed Turtwig jumped the oncoming attack and bit the buizel on it's wet body badly damaged the buizel fell to the ground and blasted off at a high rate of speed towards turtwig in a bullet of cool water "oh no it's aqua jet" the bullet of water crashed down on turtwig like a building "turtwig one last attack give it your all razor leaf " a shower of leaves rained down on the already injured buizel the buizel fell and fainted "Go pokeball" Kara tossed a pokeball and 1...2... 3 light went out and the pokemon was caught "yes my first pokemon, i'm too good to be true" Kara contiued walking down the road when she saw a small blue pokemon "hmm what does the pokedex say she questioned "

Shinx,Shinx can store up too 10,0000 volts of electricity in it's body "Turtwig GO!" she wailed the green turtle pokemon jumped behind it's master "Razor Leaf" the shower of leaves grew a darkish green color the shinx tried to escape but was pummeled "hey that's magical leaf you learned a new attack turtwig" the shinx fainted from the power of the leaves "pokeball now and once again 1...2...3... Ding the ball stopped the pokemon was captured "wow i'm UN-BEL-LEV-IBLE that's two pokemon in one day Kara continued to a nearby pokemon center when she saw a boy and a girl training their pokemon she couldn't help but talk to them hey you have a butterfree "yea i do what's it to you loser" the girl replied "excuse me" Kara wondered "go away your hurting my chances with Austin your probably a weakling i'm Beth the best pokemon trainer ever

"Well beth your about to get your hair pulled you keep talking to me like that" hahhahahhha you beat me c'mon let's battle Bitch!" "YOUR ON WHORE" kara rumbled "A pokemon 1 on 1 the two girls then stepped outside "hahahah i'm gonna stomp you like a Tauros Beth stammered just then the boy Austin stepped outside "hey Beth where are you" over here Austin beth called "Hey guy i'm gonna destroy your girlfriend" Go Buizel" "Butterfree now" Buizel watergun the spout of icy cold water pounded the butterfree Austin stared in awe at the buizel's speed "Butterfree gust"" Buizel sonicboom" the sonicboom clashed with the wisps of air in an explosion "Buizel now while their blind Aqua Jet" the Buizel took off in a jet of water with rocket speed The butterfree fainted from the hit Beth lost ''Butterfree nooo are you ok" Beth whispered" Free" HA, Bitch talks a big game Kara said Beth cringed at those words Austin walked up to Kara "Wow your Buizel's so fast " He admired "there's gonna be a tournament tommorrow at the beach you gotta be their were gonna rip it up""Ok, sure i'll come see you tommorrow ahhhhh, It's Kara Kara Harper "Cool" Austin and Beth took off and left "c'mon guys it's getting late let's go"

Kara said to her pokemon Kara booked a room for the night and spent the night at the pokemon center

Well another Chapter done Please Review tell me what you think about Austin and Beth Beach Battle Tournament in next chapter see ya there Readers-POKEMONARUS


End file.
